comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s2 ep20 Scars)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: Agent Koenig is lying in his bed, covered in Star Wars sheets. He gets a call from one of his brothers, who imparts some info about a flight landing. They argue about Call of Duty for a minute before Koenig gets out of bed and gets ready for the day. He opens the door to the compound and lets Agent Coulson inside. The scene is taking place one year ago, and they discuss the situation at the time. Coulson asks about Agent Gonzales, but Koenig says there’s been no sign of him. He worries that Hydra may have got him. Koenig gives Coulson a lanyard and then lets him inside to see Theta Protocol – a new helicarrier in the process of being built. In the present day, Coulson and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. see the destruction from Age of Ultron on television. Coulson comes clean about how and why he did everything, saying that he and Fury needed something off the books in case of an emergency. Coulson suggests they merge S.H.I.E.L.D. again, with himself as director Gonzales and the council advising. Gonzales still has concerns. Fitz and Simmons tell Cara that the effects of Whitehall’s brainwashing seems to be completely gone now. Skye watches over Lincoln. Lincoln sees that he’s in an S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and is concerned. He’s worried that, now that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows the Inhumans exist, they won’t stop until they find Afterlife. Raina informs another Inhuman about his son’s future. Gordon finds her. Raina says he was right about her gifts. Gordon says her vision of Sokovia was valuable to all of them. Raina explains that she’s still having trouble separating vision from dream. She says she saw a giant stone that was suddenly like an ocean crashing against the shore. Gordon asks if the stone had deep cavities carved into it. Raina wonders how he knew. Jiaying worries that Raina’s vision could mean the end of them. She says the stone is a dangerous Kree artifact designed to destroy the Inhumans. Jiaying sends Raina and Gordon to try to find the object. Raina and Gordon teleport onto S.H.I.E.L.D.’s ship. Raina says she remembers a red door. They hide as May and Bobbi walk by, discussing how things are getting back to normal. Jiaying is discussing Raina with Cal. Cal tells Jiaying that Raina had nothing when he first met her, but she was resourceful, persuasive, and selfish. She always wants something. Raina tells Gordon that she envies him. He’s necessary for Afterlife, where she is just an annoyance. Raina wonders why Jiaying brings so few through the mists. Hunter spots them and sounds the alarm. Raina and Gordon find the door and the stone inside. It’s the cargo that Gonzales was hiding below deck on the Iliad. May and Bobbi pop in and Gordon teleports himself and Raina out. S.H.I.E.L.D. convenes to discuss the object. They only know that it’s alien and that Hydra was after it. May and Coulson ask Skye about it privately. Skye says she and Lincoln haven’t heard anything about it. Coulson is suspicious of Lincoln and his people. Skye tells them that they’re called Inhumans, and that they just want to be left alone. May accuses them of being dangerous, and Skye tells her she shouldn’t throw stones. Skye heard the story about Bahrain, and tells her that the girl and her mother, whom May killed, were both Inhumans. Bobbi sets up a guard detail around the cargo. She meets with the board, and Weaver reveals that she was able to duplicate Hydra’s ability to track the teleporter. They were able to track Gordon back to Afterlife, and now they can follow him back. Gonzales wants to know the plan of attack, but Coulson doesn’t know why anyone is assuming they should attack at all. Gonzales says the Inhumans are a danger. Coulson suggests a meeting with their leader, Jiaying, using Skye as a liaison. Raina and Gordon report back to Jiaying. Cal is angry at Raina and sees her as being manipulative. Gordon backs Raina, and says that Cal isn’t anything without his vials with his concoction. Jiaying says they need to be united. Coulson comes to Skye and says they need to at least assess and index the Inhumans. Skye assures Coulson that Jiaying will listen and reveals to Coulson that Jiaying is her mother.XXXXMay and Bobbi see Cara being taken to a holding cell. Bobbi finds Mack lifting weights. He asks if she’s talked to Hunter yet. She says he still hasn’t looked her in the eye. She notes that he’s been pretty quick to forgive Mack. Coulson finds May in the hangar, where she’s missing the Bus. Coulson tells May that Jiaying is Skye’s mother. Coulson is trying to apologize, but May isn’t hearing it. May reveals that the girl is Bahrain wasn’t caught in the crossfires, but that she shot her on purpose. May says she should have stopped Coulson earlier. Simmons gives Skye her hula dancer that she took off the Bus. Coulson comes and tells Skye it’s time to go. Lincoln is with him, after being indexed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye and Lincoln leave the base. Raina tells Gordon that she’s had a vision of S.H.I.E.L.D. attacking Afterlife with Quinjets. She says that Jiaying can’t talk to S.H.I.E.L.D and suggest that she do it herself. The Inhumans are packing up the terrigen crystals in crates when Gordon arrives with Lincoln and Skye. Skye tells Jiaying about what’s happening and says they shouldn’t have to leave, that Coulson is a good man. She implores Jiaying to meet with them. Coulson is going over the plan. He says that he’ll go in first, unarmed, but Gonzales says he’s too close to go in by himself. Weaver backs Gonzales, but Bobbi argues. Gonzales says that people being too close to Tony Stark is what led to the creation of Ultron. May says that Gonzales should go. Coulson agrees to send Gonzales and Weaver. Fitz tells Simmons that he’s worried about her going on a mission again, that she almost died last time. Fitz says she shouldn’t feel bad about wanting to kill Ward, and says that he wanted to as well. Simmons reveals that she did try to kill Ward, and that she’s kicking himself for failing. Bobbi and May take a Quinjet to scout the area. Mack finds Coulson in his office and tells him that he’s leaving. He says he can’t trust Coulson as director after he was brought back by alien blood, especially after his own brush with an alien entity. Coulson says he’s sorry to lose him. The Quinjets take off for Afterlife. Cal tells Jiaying that she can’t allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to come to Afterlife. She says she doesn’t have a choice. She asks if they can trust S.H.I.E.L.D. Cal says he doesn’t like them, but that Coulson does care for Skye. She mentions the index, and Cal says she has to fight against them to stop them from indexing the Inhumans. Cal offers to allow Jiaying to turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. as a way of showing they can trust the Inhumans. Bobbi tells May that Mack quit today. They both talk about wondering who they’d be without S.H.I.E.L.D. Fitz and Hunter discuss their misgivings about Gonzales’ plan with Coulson. Coulson says they have to trust each other. Gordon enters Jiaying’s room. Weaver hands Gonzales a box she had hidden in her coat. May, who is piloted Gonzales and Weaver’s ship, announces to them that they’re approaching the coordinates. Bobbi asks her May if she’s sure about their coordinates, but May pulls a gun on her. Bobbi realizes its Cara. Cara says she remembers, and that she knows Bobbi was just pretending to comfort her. They fight, and Bobbi knocks her out. The Quinjet lands, and Bobbi gets out only to be shot by Grant Ward. Simmons informs Gonzales that there are more unknowns than they anticipated. Gordon approaches Raina. Raina asks where he took Jiaying, but Jiaying, Skye and another enter. They accuse her of manipulating them, but Raina insists that she’s trying to save them. Jiaying says to keep Raina here until S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone, and then they’ll decide her fate. Gonzales’ party disembarks and Gordon is there to greet them. Gordon brings them to Jiaying. Skye asks where Coulson is, and Gonzales says he’s at headquarters. Jiaying offers Cal to Gonzales, and sends Skye to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D. so she can talk with Gonzales. Cal tells Skye how grateful he is to have gotten to know her, and she returns the sentiment. Gonzales and Jiaying discuss the scars they’ve both gained from Hydra. He hands over the box that Weaver gave him and tells her to open it. Skye asks May about Coulson. She insist that Gonzales is the most objective person involved, but Skye is skeptical and wonders why Gonzales left May outside. Jiaying opens the box. It’s a medallion, a traditional Chinese gift to ward off evil spirits that Jiaying had intended to give to her daughter. Gonzales says they took it from Whitehall’s office after he was killed. Gonzales tells Jiaying that he wants to index the Inhumans, so they can stop any of them who may harm people in the future. Jiaying offers a gift of his her own. She says she’s seen too many people profiled for their differences out of fear over the years. May fills Coulson in on Cal. They find empty vials on him. Jiaying shows Gonzales a terrigen crystal that they grew by melting down a diviner. The diviner rod metal inside of it makes it poisonous to humans. She shatters the crystal, releasing the mist, and Gonzales begins to calcify. She mocks him for comparing their scars, then, after Gonzales dies, she takes his gun and shoots herself twice. Jiaying walks out of her office, holding her wound and saying that S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to kill her. She says “this is war.” Ward binds Bobbi. Cara wants to know why they can’t kill her now. He says they need to do the work, and then they’ll kill her. Bobbi starts to wake up, and Ward shoots her some more. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Civil War Gonzales tells Jiaying that he wants to index the Inhumans, so they can stop any of them who may harm people in the future. When Gonzales and Jiaying were talking about the index he is actually talking about the "Superhero Registartion Act" Superhuman Registration Act (SHRA), 6 U.S.C. S. 558, which required those with naturally occurring superhuman abilities, super abilities acquired through science or magic (including extraterrestrials and gods), and even non-super powered humans using exotic technology, such as Iron Man, to register as "living weapons of mass destruction. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Mockingbird Category:Theta Protocol Category:Agent 33 Category:Grant Ward Category:Jiaying (MCU Inhumans) Category:MCU Civil War